Im Just Good At It
by NikolaosDhampir
Summary: Hermione,has gone dark.She returns to Hogwarts and finds quite a few changes have happened.Dumbledore going mental(Yet again)Draco Malfoy dying yet...Still here...A mysterious french man.Oh how joyous
1. Evening At Home

Chapter One: Evening at Home

Hermione POV

I peaked outside of my bedroom door to witness my parents fighting outside of it again.They did not notice me of course.They never noticed me.I, Hermione Granger, was never noticed by anyone, outside of wanting homework done, or rooms cleaned.No one _ever _noticed me.After having this little problem for most of my life, I got use to it and in 6th year, I became more sarcastic.Yippee for me.It was almost, my 7th year at Hogwarts.In two weeks I would be going home.I was sure Harry and Ron could not wait to see me, because they obviously never did their homework.But this year was definately going to be different.Definately.

The mirror across the room gleamed against the moonlight penetrating through my balcony window.My family had always been rich because of being very good dentists.That is the only reason they stayed together.The money is what it was.They did not love eachother.She heard them scream it every now and then.How much they wished the other would die and rot in hell.Oh yes, she heard it quite enough.

"Well, might as well pick out my clothes for tomorrow" I said to no one in particular crossing over to my dresser but stopped in front of my mirror.Oh how I had changed.My now dark brown hair fell in curls down to my breasts.My chocolate brown eyes now swimmed with so much neutral emotion in them, that it made you wonder if I had any other emotion.I stood at 5"3, and weighed about 105 lbs.My lips, were very full and had one gleaming lip ring pierced through the bottom lip.Yes, lil ol' _moi_ had gotten her lip pierced.Pity wasn't it?Then I could not help but look once at my breasts which were a size 38 B.Not bad.I turned around lifting my tank-top off of my body to fully observe my tattoo.It held tribal tattoos all around the back.It really was a nice tattoo, even though my parents were not happy with it.Thousands of little swirls inscripted my body interwined with japanese handwritings, latin, and french meaning different things.A panther was weaved into the artwork with two eyes that bore into you like a stake through the heart.A panther was my favorite animal in the world.As you can see, I went all out on this tattoo.It was very important to me.

I looked my tattoo over one more time and put the tank-top back on.No use letting one of your parents walk in and seeing you half-naked.I remember my father walking in on me one day and acted as if he did not notice.Probably checking me out through the corner of his eye.Sick, but...I believe every father checks out his daughter once in a while.It was a given.

My feet padded over silently to my dresser and I opened the middle drawrer.Inside were hundreds of shirts galore.How lovely.I picked out a black, and close-fitting sweater.Black was usually my choice of colour, but once in a while I would go all out and wear some purple or green.I then opened the bottom drawrer and picked out a pair of hip-hugger jeans.Always the hip-huggers.It was a law in my world.Now it was time to open up the top drawer which held all of my secret treasures.Which meant panties, and bras all around.I chose a black bra, and a black thong.How interesting.I had so many black panties and bras, I think I could start my own store.Maybe I could name it "Black Bras and Panties, Fill Your Sexual Fantasies".The name fitted perfectly.I would have to remember that one for later on.It might come in handy.

I placed my newly picked out clothes on top of my bed.I was suffering a great deal of insomnia tonight.Actually, pretty much, I suffered insomnia almost everynight.I think it became a new ruitene for me because I was getting use to it all.Stay up all night and sleep as much as I can in the day.Of course I would not be sleeping a lot tomorrow, for a few of my cousins, aunts, uncles, and other little weirdoes inside of my family were coming to visit for the weekend.Goody for me.I just could'nt _wait _to see them all.

My hands trembled slightly and I felt as if someone was watching me.My head whipped around to face my balcony window and I strolled over to it ready to take a swing at whatever may hide in the trees.But when I reached the balcony window, I found nothing awaiting me.Only leaves blowing slightly from the wind, and darkened shadows of the trees limbs.Everything seemed at peace, for now.

I heard a slamming of doors outside of my own silent door and I crawled over my bed to see if my parents had truely gone to bed.They had.Now it was time for me to go downstairs and head outside for the night.But first I was in a desperate need for a changing of clothing.Yes, indeed.I could not wear what I already had on, and definately not what I was wearing tomorrow.Oh, the hell with it.I grabbed my black trench coat and wrapped it around me.That will definately work.No one is going to notice me out anyway.

My fingers wrapped around my doorknob and I opened it silently.I was almost as silent as...a mouse?No, those things were never really quiet.Perhaps...a panther.That basically worked.Panthers were the silent kind of type.But, back to how I was going to sneak out.Yes, of course.I tip-toed towards the stairs and walked down them silently, my flip-flops making no noise.I was almost to my front door when I heard a few footsteps from behind me.Great.Just what I needed.A robber at almost midnight.A start of a new story, eh?"Robbery at Midnight" was a fairly good title.I probably could think of something better, but right now I needed to see who, or what, was behind me.

**Sooo...Tell me.What did you think?Read and revie!Plz kthx!!!!!!:):):) L-)at me...Hermione is a bit OOC...But I kind of like it.I want all of your opinions Please and cornbread?Yeah...I hope this story goes somewhere.My beta readers find it amusing.Oh well.Tell me what you think.The story is in mostly Hermiones POV...So you know.But there is a lot of D/Hr in it and some....OC/Hr...And a lot of other stuff coming.Just have to read and find out.Oh well..Read on!Love yas!No flames...My first fic on here:(....Plz???Lol**


	2. Oh, God Help Us All

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.If I did...I would not be sitting on my arse right now trying to write a fanfiction.I would be putting real D/Hr and real B/G and real Dumbledore/McGonnagal and real...Ok you get my point though right?I dun own POTTER!!!!!Bwahaha.Ok...I have a little figurine of him, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and others........Hehe...No no no.Im not obsessed.Your just mental.**_

**First a little hello to my reviewers so far:**

**dracosbabigirl- Yeah Im sorry. Lol. I just type in things like that sometimes. But Ill try!....Im already done up to seven chapters now. Lol. Im going to keep going, yes. Thanks for the review!**

**MalfoysAngel1985- Thankyou!.I have chapters 1-7 already done but I am posting sloooowly. Because Im mean like that. Anyways... Thankyou for the review and I hope you read more!**

Chapter Two: Oh, God Help Us All

I blinked a few times as I stared down at my cat Crookshanks. Great, just what I needed. The stupid cat wanting to follow me outside. I could have sworn I heard footsteps and not, _paw_steps. Maybe I was just hallucinating tonight. I mean, there was that feeling I had back in my room. As if someone was watching me. Great, I think I am going mental. How joyous.

The cat walked over the door I stood in front of and pawed at it carelessly, twisting its grumpy face towards me giving me a look that clearly said "Open the door please, Hermione, so I can go out and kill rats". I shook my head and picked the cat up into my arms and set it on the couch, then ran out the door as quick as lightning. Wow, a record spead. Brownie point for me.

I felt the chilly cold air of the night hit my cheeks. Oh goody, I get a cold. I wondered why it felt so cold tonight. It was after all, summer. It cannot just, be cold like this. Oh well, atleast I had my wonderful trench coat on. Still, it was very cold.

I stepped off of my porch and began walking down the sidewalk in 2.5 seconds. Wow, I was moving very fast tonight. I wonder if I can move at the speed of light?Probably not, but it was still a thought inside of my head. I think I have a lot of thoughts inside of my head. Don't you agree?Wait, I am not sure I really want anyone to answer that. Who the devil might I be talking to anyway? No one in particular but my brain. Indeed.

Finally, I stopped in front of my old friends house. We had been friends since we were in kindergarden. But, after I went to "boarding school", our friendship grew apart. After about three years of putting up with it, she finally stopped being my friend, and moved on in her own life. I was happy for her of course, but I could not help but miss her. I argued with my self for a few minutes, judging whether I wanted to visit her or not, then decided not to. It was late, and she was probably asleep. Always the morning person, she was. I think that was the only thing I hated about her. Oh wait, her perkyness was not on my "like list" of her. Not at all.

I continued my little stroll, looking around at nothing to my liking. I always seemed to have hated this neighborhood. Maybe it was because, no one here seemed to fit the old house effect. It just seemed so perfect. Too perfect. As if it was not here to begin with.

I felt a gust of wind at the nape of my neck and turned around to find nothing there. Why is it so _windy_ tonight? I feel as if someone is following me. I hate being followed. I turned back around to walk in the direction I was going and found myself staring at a chest of a man, who was in black clothing. How genuine. Maybe he is a long lost relative? I do not know. All I knew was he was standing right in front of me.

"Excuse me. But do you mind? You are kind of in my way"I said in as much of a polite tone as I could conjur up. I hated all the politeness. Just get straight to the point, even if you have to be a little sarcastic and bitchy. As long as you get to the point, right?

"Hello _ma petite_"the man bowed to me. This is when I took a nice good look at him. Short black hair, blue eyes, atleast 6 feet tall, and a hunk, mind you. "Uh, hi"I replied and shrugged. I then tried to walk around him but found him standing right in front of me again.

"May you _please _move sir? I am kind of needed somewhere"I felt myself give the please a bit of sarcasm to it. But hey. I couldn't help it.

"I am so sorry _ma petite_. But you are needed elsewhere right now"he smiled slightly at me and I rolled my eyes. "Look buddy. Move it or lose it. What do you value more? Your balls or your eye?"I scowled at him and turned to walk away back towards my home.

In an instant, he was in front of me. Wow, I think he _can _move at the speed of lightning. I think I saw him give me a smirk and I gave him a kick in the balls in return. He kneeled over in pain and moved away to let me pass. Good man.

I ran like hell was on top of me back to my house, through my door and up the stairs. I swear. I did'nt know what he wanted. But I do not think it was a good thing.

**Ok...Read and review please...Because the more you review.The more I update.The more I update.The more you read.The more you read.The more I write.The more I write.The more you be happy.The more you be happy.The more I be happy.The more I be happy..The less the world has to suffer.The less the world has to suffer.The more peole be happy in it.The more people be happy in it.The more mean people be in it.The more mean people.The more suffering.The more suffering...Ok...I can go on about this forever.Im sure.But yeah.Tell me what you think!Kind of short...But...Simple...**

**Oh...And I feel soooo soooo soooo bloody stupid for not putting up a disclaimer.But I did.Oh and I also want to say that this is just Hermione rambling on.But it is important.It introduces a new character!!!.Dun worry..It gets better...I think...:'(...Lol..Really short chapter**


	3. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: Yes yes...I OWN HARRY POTTER...You all must praise me...Bwahaha.Lol...J/p...I don't own it.**

**Reviewers:**

**dracosbabigirl-Of course! I hate waiting too. But it is fun to make others wait. Bwahaha.**

Chapter Three: Family Reunion

In the morning, my aunt, uncle, and a few cousins arrived. Along with their very ugly dog, Rosy. I did not like one bit of them. They were rude, ominous, infantile, and just plain weird. I wish I did not have to live with them for a weekend. But they were visiting. Lucky ol' me.

I walked down the stairs finding the smell of pancakes meet my small nose. I always liked pancakes, but I am sure they were not for me. I also found something else sitting at the table, my aunt, uncle, and cousins. My aunt who was named, Charlotte, looked like an over-sized pickle with a mustache and a slow forming goatee. She had dark black hair and dark-toned skin. She was from my fathers side of the family, but not blood-related. She was a mexican woman, and my father, was not a mexican. She looked like the woman that would never have sex. I mean, I had never had sex, but Im sure I will have it when I am married. This woman, looked like the woman that would never have sex or get married. I had to stop staring at her, because she might think I was staring at the really large wart on her nose.

"HELLO HERMIONE!!!" Aunt Charlotte practically boomed. Okay, she didn't "practically" boom. She _did _boom. But hey, ca'nt be _totally _mean now can I?

"My my, what are you feeding this girl Danielle? She looks so thin. She needs to be big and buff like her auntie!"she squealed as she hugged me tight. I fought the urge to say "No thankyou". Instead I just smiled and nodded politely. That works. Smile, nod, and then they shall go away. Didn't work this time. I looked at my mother, Danielle, who just sat and stared at my aunt, in a neutral tone. Kind of like me. Not at the slightest.

My Uncle Wiggles nodded at me and I nodded back. Always the man that spoke only two words in a day, and followed everything you told him to do. He was not married to my Aunt Charlotte. She was just his girlfriend for almost 10 years, so they made me call her aunt. I don't think he has ever had sex either. Missing hair, light blue eyes, skin so pale it looked like chalk. How nice. I think he was only her boyfriend for the heck of it. Perhaps he couldn't get anyone better. Maybe...

The three little nightmare of a cousins sat at the table too. One of them was a boy, my age. His name was Jarrod, and I hated his guts. He has lusted after my body ever since I could remember. I have wanted his body in a morgue ever since he was born. He had dark brown hair, and green eyes. Freckles all over him. Tall, and really skinny. Not a sign of a muscle on him. He was also a complete perv. I saw him gawking at me and just had to say, "It is rude to stare you know". His eyes snapped shut but I knew he was still staring. No matter how long his eyes were closed. He was still staring. Somewhere inside of that little mind of his own.

My other two cousins, were, surprise, twins. Hannah and Shannah. Lovely. They were both girls, and had dirty blonde hair, freckles all around them, and two shiny blue orbs plastered onto their mischevious faces. They loved going through my stuff. Not this year. They best lay off of my stuff. The little minions. My cousins did not belong to either of my Aunt or Uncle. They were all three adopted. So I guess Jarrod thought it was ok for him to lust after my body. It wasn't.

"So...Breakfast ready?" I asked trying to cover the silence up somehow. "Oh, we already ate. Sorry dear"my mother told me. How nice of them.

"Ohhhh. Can't I take Hermione shopping Danielle, Archie? It will be a great deal of fun!" she pinched my cheek and I wanted to hit her. Hard.

"I was actually thinking of going back upstairs and finishing up a bit of homework" I lied to them, not wanting one bit of Aunt Charlottes shopping. Only God knows what she will get me. Probably a pink tu-tu meant for a small dog. Like a pomeranion.

"Oh. I see. Well Im sure Hannah and Shannah would love to go up and help you with your homework! They want to visit their favorite cousin again!" she beamed at me and I almost grimaced at her yellow teeth. Almost.

"Er...I can't have a lot of distraction right now. My room is not clean either, and I really don't want them causing a mess" I shrugged speaking the truth. But there was a little white lie covering it. I just didn't like the little brats. Best for her not to know that I guess.

I walked away from them leaving them gawking after me. Of course, Jarrod had his eyes close, but I couldn't help but feel that he still had them open, one way or another. Closed or not. He was a little booger and need to be put into a straight jacket at an institution. Oh how I loathed him. Such an ugly little beast. Hey, I am shallow...So what? I am not completely shallow, but some people are just _ugly_.

I walked into my room, and blasted my music on. Greenday, Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I loved this song to no end. I had a lot of taste in music. I think I could never make up my mind. I sighed slightly knowing this will be a long weekend.

Time had past, and it was now one day until my adventure back to Hogwarts. I had everything I needed packed, except I left out my clothes for tomorrow, my CD's, and my CD player. I had conjured up a nice pretty spell to let me have the player and CD's inside of Hogwarts. I needed my music. It soothed my soul a lot of times. No matter what kind of music it was. I just plain needed it.

My aunt, uncle, and cousins had all left early. Partly my fault. Okay, it was all my fault. I guess I was just a wee bit too honest with Aunt Charlotte on how she looked in the revealing, hot-pink dress she wore. I said she looked like a mexian barbie with a wart on her nose. Hey, I _was _in a bad mood that day. You can blaim Jarrod for that. He went through my top drawer. You know what kind of secrets that damn drawer held? He didn't have to go through my drawer. If he didn't go through it, than everything would be just fine and dandy right now. Well, not really...But it could have been better.

My mother was furious with me and I got slapped in the face by her. Oh how lovely is that? Oh well, didn't even hurt. She can't even slap a person properly. How pathetic.

So I hadn't seen anymore of the french stranger lately. Which made me feel slightly giddy. I guess I had really hurt him in that oh so special place that no one is suppose to go to. But in all honesty, I wondered what it _was _like. I wondered what his whole body was like under that black clothing.

_I wonder what your body is like too under that black trench coat you wore, **ma petite.**_

I leapt out of my bed and looked around my room frantically opening my closet and bathroom doors, then looked over at my balcony. "I swear I am just hallucinating things. Dammit!" I kicked the wall and then jumped up and down clutching my foot yelping in pain.

After jumping around for five more minutes I walked over to my balcony, and slammed the doors to it shut and ran down the stairs into the _safe _living room.

**Well, read and review please. I thought this chapter was pretty short. I need to work on making my chapters longer.O.o Tell me what you guys think!!Love ya byes!Try and update soon**


	4. Get A Grip

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter as much as I own the world...Zip, zero, zilch**

Chapter Four: Get A Grip

I had slept out in the living room that night. It felt the safest down there. I don't know why, but it just did. The next morning I was a very grumpy person. My parents seemed very perky with eachother, and I did not want to destroy that so I offerred to apparate to Kings Cross Station on my own. They looked at me gratefully and allowed me too. Heck, if they said no I was going to do it anyway. It felt better with their permission though.

I grabbed my luggage and magic-minimized it to the size of small miniature boxes and placed them into my pockets leaving my wand out and grabbing one book bag to place around my shoulders. I was ready. Well, as ready as I was going to be for now.

I then apparated from my room to Kings Cross Station, wanting to leave my "home" behind. I hope I never run into that damn french man again. How was he reading my mind? I hate it when people do that. It reminds me strongly of Professor Dumbledore. Oh goody. Another, younger, form of him. Just what I needed. Well, maybe the heavens wont be after me this year, and I will not see him ever again. Even though I felt a slight thing inside of me who wanted to see him. Just so I could kick him somewhere special again.

I looked around the station and found platform 9 3/4, which I ran into quite quickly. I was greeted witch many smiling and crying faces all around. Oh booger. Such a complete soap. Gag me with a spoon. Ok, I really don't want anyone to do that. Don't take me seriously.

I strolled over to the train and didn't even bother waiting to look for my friends, or for them to find me, and just hopped on like it was nothing. Believe me, it was nothing. I easily went to the Head compartment. Might as well go there, no need to be modest about being Head Girl.

As I layed down my bookbag, I kept feeling someone watching me again. Dammit, I hate that. I turned around and found myself staring at Ron and Harry. They kind of had a faraway look on their faces.

"Hey...Hary, Ron" I nodded and smiled slightly at them. They nodded back and stared at me as if I was a giraffe or something. God help me if I was a girraffe.

"Well, did you guys have a good summer?" Hermione asked skeptical of them. They both just nodded. Men of many words. Lovely. "Well...yeah we did. But we might as well tell you if you haven't been reading the _Daily Prophet_" Harry said to me weakily. Lovely. Weak men were never good in bed...What? It is true you know. As I've heard.

"What is it?" I asked still skeptical of them.

"In the _Daily Prophet_, they had an article about...someone's death." Harry said quietly. I blinked."And?!" I almost shouted becoming impatient. Just get with the point already!

"It turns out that Draco Malfoy died. He leaped out of his window, which was 5 stories high!!" Ron shouted. "Keep it down!"Harry hissed at him. "Sorry mate"Ron put on an innocent smile.

"Is that what you two are so wigged out about?!" I scowled at them. Why should they care about Draco Malfoy? Something was not right here and I didn't like it one bit at all.

"Well, we just thought you would want to know. He was suppose to be Head Boy this year" Ron shrugged and looked away towards the side of the compartment. "Oh, well who is the new Head Boy?" I asked tapping my foot on the ground.

"No one. Dumbledore said that he thought we would be seeing more of Malfoy even though he is dead. The man is mental I tell you! Mental he is, and he needs to get his damn priorities straight!!! Ahhhh! What has the world come to!!!!!!???" Ron ran around frantically waving his arms in the air like there was no tomorrow.

I simply placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back towards the seat. "Breath Ron. Breath. It is going to be ok, child" I stated patting his head lightly. He scowled at this and stood up mumbling while the train gave a jolt, sending him to the floor. "Why me!?" he shouted at Harry and I. Lovely. I can't answer that for you my dear.

I shook my head and sat down awaiting the long train ride home. Goody.

The train stopped right in front of Hogwarts, and I couldn't help but smile up at it as Harry, Ron, and I all stepped out walking towards the carriage. I think this was going to be a very interesting year. _Very_ interesting.

**Well, that was an...interesting, chapter. Short, yes I am still working on the longness of it all. Lol. Oh well, read and review!Plz kthx**


	5. And They'd FEAST FEAST FEAST!

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Harry Potter, then you need a tune up at St.Mungos**

Chapter Five: And they'd FEAST FEAST FEAST!

Harry, Ron, and I all sat down in our proper seats at the Gryffindor table. I glanced over at the Slythering table and saw and empty seat next to Blaise Zabini. Probably Malfoy's. Oh well. It _is _his own fault for jumping off that damn house of his. Oh wait, I am sorry. It ws a mansion not a house. My bad...

I heard a clapping of hands from Dumbledore as he stood up. Greeeat. What are the announcements now? Did he get a new pair of underwear with little hearts on them? Hm? I honestly didn't want to know.

"Students, Welcome back!" the man stated beaming at us in which there were mutters of students about getting on with it, and how they were hungry. Oh please, it isn't the end of the world if there is no food for you. Deal with it.

"Now, I am sure most of you have heard of...Draco Malfoy's little accident. But, there has been a change of things. Draco Malfoy is going to be gracing us with his presence tonight!" he still continued to beam with a little twinkle in his eye. I hate that twinkle. In all honesty. I sincerely hate that twinkle. That little twinkle in that little eye of his has always irked me to no end!!!

"Oy! Is he a ghost now!? Does he have unfinished business!? " I looked over to see Seamus standing up shouting at Dumbledore.

"Oh no no. Draco Malfoy, is very much alive...You can say. Well, sort of alive. Not really. But, he will still be going to school here. "Dumbledore still continued to beam, with a small hint of smirk plastered onto his chalk-white face. I didn't like the way this little thing was going. It didn't sound very...fun.

I heard a huge bang, and whipped around to see the Great Halls' doors being swooshed open, two shadowy figures loomed in the darkness coming forward. I noticed the platinum blond hair at first. It was hanging freely this time, and it didn't look half bad. I should slap myself for that later. Naw.

Then I took a good look at the other figure standing next to Malfoy. It was the french man I had met earlier! The one who had invaded my mind and private thoughts of him! Oh, humbug!

"Why hello Mr.Malfoy, and Raven, how are you doing this fine evening!?" Dumbledore greeted them as if they were old friends. Maybe he new Raven from babysitting him...Or not.

"We are both quite well, Albus. I have brought Draco here as you have wished. I should be leaving soon" Raven nodded and then looked over, and winked at me. I scowled in return. Stupid, filthy, little... I continued to think of many ways to hex him. All very slow and painful.

"Actually, Raven, I have something else I wish you could be so kind to do for me" Dumbledore smiled even more. I was beginning to wonder if his face would explode. I also wondered if I would laugh when it happened. Most likely. Raven raised an eyebrow at the Headmaster.

"Yes, I would be very happy if you would like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for me Raven. It is one of your best subjects, is it not? I suppose I was being rather lazy, and planned to teach the subject myself. But, I'm sure you would be a fine teacher here at our school. You would be able to help Draco, and visit with him more." Dumbledore practically giggled. I practically fell out of my seat. No, I think I actually did fall out of my seat.

The whole hall turned to stare at me, because I must have sent my plate full of no food, fortunately, with me. I stared back at them blankly and stood up. No need for an explanation, right? I didn't want to dig myself a deeper hole. No, certainly not. Mm-huh.

"Are you alright Ms.Granger? You seem a little...stressed" Dumbledore smiled politely at me. Is it time for me to wipe the smile off of your face yet? I looked over at Raven, and nodded my head. "I am perfectly fine Headmaster" I sat back down not bothering to pick up my plate, for a new one had been replaced. By the elves I persume. Lucky me.

"Well, the answer to your question Albus, is yes. I would very much love to teach here at Hogwarts. But you do know... During the day time. I have to be kept inside" Raven lowered his head slightly giving Dumbledore a skeptical look. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over at Harry. Him and I both shrugged then. Great. Keep it simple.

"Good!! Now, we shall feast, and Minerva, please show Mr.Malfoy, and Ms.Granger here to their new dorms afterward. I added a new room on for Raven as well. Just in case he needs to get to Mr.Malfoy, pronto." Dumbledore sat back down in his seat and the food appeared out of no where. No actually, they came from the kitchens.

Great, I was going to be raped.

**Yes yes, I know. Short, but IMPORTANT!!!...Right? Ok, read and review!I luv ya allz!!!! :):):)**


	6. Niice

**Disclaimer: plays with Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger figurines.Yippee!**

Chapter Six: Niice

I walked over to Professor McGonnagal after people were finished eating. Raven had sat next to Dumbledore, and Malfoy sat with a few of his friends at the Slytherin table. I noted that they both did not take atleast one bite of their food. This had raised a lot of questions around the Great Hall. I guess, maybe, they ate before they came.

I also ended up wondering why the hell Raven was with Malfoy. It was just really questionable. I mean, not often did I come across a person Malfoy had come across with first. There was no doubt that they were both rude, and insufferable. Lucky me.

I must have been spacing out for quite a while, because McGonnagal was looking at me funny. So was Raven, and Malfoy. I do that a lot. Just space out. No care in the world. It really does help. I don't have to look at people's ugly faces for too long.

"Ms.Granger, if you have finished absorbing your own thoughts, I will lead you three to your dormitory" McGonnagal said to me sternly, but she held a small smile on her face. I just shrugged and followed after her. I was soon joined by Raven, and Malfoy trailing behind me. Joy, two men at my back. Just what I wanted, and needed. Ri-ight.

After a long journey full of twists and turns around the castle, we arrived in front of a rather huge painting. It was of a man who stared down at us. He had long curly, blond hair to his shoulders, and stunning brown orbs. He probably would have stood to about 6"2, in real life, and had very broad shoulders. A very good thing to look at. I think I was going to like living here. Even if the two "big bad wolves" were living here.

"Good evening" the man in the painting said as he took a low bow. McGonnagal silently nodded and said "Yes yes .Hello Richard. This is the new Head Girl, and the new Head Boy" McGonnagal extended a hand towards us. "Ahem" was heard from Raven. Goody. A man that liked to be noticed. "Oh yeah. Raven" McGonnagal rolled her eyes.

McGonnagal turned to us with a stern look, "The password is, wigga, if you ever wish to change this password, you have to all three stand in front of the painting and let it know what you want the password to be. It must be a good password, and you are not allowed to give it out to anyone. Understood?" She did'nt even wait for us to reply and she was on her merry little way. I really wanted her back now.

"Ok ok. A new password is definately in order. Do you think?" Raven said to us looking at his finger nails which were stunningly clean. I was about to reply when Draco took my place, "Yes. I really do think we need a new one" he raised an eyebrow at me. I gave in. I didn't really feel like arguing tonight. I also, didn't like the password. No need for them to know that, right?

"Sure. Whatever" I shrugged at them. "I think it should be pyro" Draco nodded and Raven agreed. I guess I might as well agree "Sure, fine. Pyro. Now may we _please _go inside?" I added the please in there just because I felt like being nice.

"Alright alright. The new password is pyro" Raven said to Richard. Who shrugged but had a pleased smile on his face. "Pyro it is then. Enter" the portrait swung open and I stepped inside first. Ladies first of course.

I took a few moments to gape at the common room. It had a very welcoming yet dark look to it. There was no house colours at all involved. This definately surprised me. A fireplace was towards the front of the common room, which held a dark tint to it, and a painting of a wolf hung above it. Towards the right of the room was a small kitchen and a table set for four. The left side of the room held a little nook, and cabinet full of books. I could definately curl up for a good read over there.In front of the fire place was a rather large couch that was completely black. The ceiling was full of the night sky, stars winking at you everywhere you turned. In the back were four very large doors. One with the letter _H _on it. Two more with the letters _D, _and _R_ on them. Then the last door I guess held the bathroom. Goody.

I didn't wait for them to say anything. I knew they were behind me. I felt a very strong power coming from them both. I wasn't liking it. No way was I going to be raped tonight. No no no. I started to head towards my door when a hand gripped my shoulder. A strong wave of power surged through me and I turned to stare at the man holding my shoulder. It was Raven.

"Will you not stay out here with us for a while, _ma petite_?" he asked with a slight raised eyebrow. I really didn't want to. But as I looked into his eyes. They held a very strong meaning into them. Two blue crystals of darkness watched my own eyes with sadness. I just didn't know what to say now.

"I am really interested in seeing my room..." I stated looking away from his eyes. I noticed that he seemed slightly surprised and I didn't know why. What's so wrong with wanting to see my room? Some law I didn't know about in the manly world? Hm?

"Alright. How about we look into our rooms, change, and come back out here to talk a while? Get to know eachother?" Raven asked with a slight smile on his lips.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and then nodded. "Alright. When we are all done in our rooms and unpacking. We can come back out here talk to with eachother, and get to know eachother. Even though I already know Malfoy" I stated. I think I sounded rude, because Malfoy gave an uneasy glance towards me.

"Well then. Off we go." Raven walked towards his room like a swift cat. No stumbling or falter what-so-ever. Brownie point for him. I swear, I think I might want to add him to my list of people. Malfoy too. Raven has two brownie points so far. Nice.

I quickly ran over to my door before anymore interuptions were made and opened it. Inside I found... nothing.

The room held absolutely nothing, but white walls and my luggage. I think I was going to scream. Were we suppose to bring our own furniture or something!? What is wrong with Dumbledore nowadays!!??

I noticed something flapping against the wall I stood next too and realized it was a note. I tore it down, in which it read:

_Dear Ms.Granger,_

_The room is held by magick. Give it any sort of decor you wish too. Have fun!_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Okay, so maybe the man wasn't as crazy as I thought he was. But still, you can't help but wonder.

I brought my finger to my chin and observed the room for a while. Very much was going to be done to the room. Very much. I will not leave it plain. I then walked over to my luggage and sat on the giant trunk. Yay.

I thought for a moment then said out loud "I want a walk in closet over there on the left" in which, a door appeared just towards the left of the room. Hmm. This could be quite fun.

By the time I was done giving my room a decor. It looked very much like me, indeed. The walk in closets door, was black and had many different symbols interwined together. Then next to the closet door, was a big screen T.V., complete with, DVD player, X-Box, VCR, Playstation 2, and a cabinet next to it held DVD's, VCR's, and games galore. Oh how wonderful. I had set up on the right side of the room, a dresser that was dark purple, almost black, which held a vanity mirror that looked like an antique. I made sure it was. Also, I had made sure to put a few shelves to the left side of that for all of my own books. Then in the middle of my room, held my king sized bed. Which was full of dark purple, and black silky sheets, the comforter was silk on the outside, yet warm and fuzzy on the inside. In which it was a cream-coloured white. I always loved these colours together. The pillows,were cream-coloured, purple, and black. Very very, lovely. I also had my favorite stuffed penguin lying ontop of the bed too. His name was DeeDee.

Next to my bed was a night stand, that had an alarm clock, and on the bottom of the nightstand, was a stereo that held three CD's at once. This was really cool. I had one back at home and definately couldn't go through the whole school year just on my portable CD player. No no no. Definately not.

Now, the ceiling I made it hold the night sky as well, but in the middle was a panther that moved whenever it felt like, and right now, it was lounging staring off into space. No, literally. My walls were a slightly dark purple, and I had made my carpet to be dark purple also. I believe I had definately fallen in love with this room. I had placed all of my clothes and belongings, well, where they belonged. I guess I was really set with this room. I hadn't brung Crookshanks this year, because he was getting quite old, and I just didn't have the time to bother with him anymore.

"Might as well go and see if they are ready to _talk _, yet" I said out loud to myself and turned the knob to my door.

**Yay, this chapter was pretty long I guess... Lol. I liked it. Read and review!!**


	7. Getting To Know Eachother

**Disclaimer: snuggles up to stuffed animal Fluffy doll**

Chapter Seven: Getting To Know Eachother

I walked out and saw them sitting on the couch.Raven, was picking imaginary lint off of his shoulder.Malfoy, was observing a "spot" on the ground.I was beginning to think they honestly had nothing else to do.Maybe they did'nt.

"How long have you two been done?"I asked them and Raven replied without even looking up, "Only for a few minutes".Joyous.

"Ok..."I shrugged and sat down in between them.Might as well sit down I suppose.Now, who shall speak first?I did'nt know.So I waited for one of them to speak.

"So, did you make your room to your liking?" Raven asked me with a slight smile and I shrugged, "I guess you could say that".

"Mm, I see, what do you like to do for fun?" he asked me again.I was getting the feeling that I was not going to be able to ask any questions tonight.Hmmm.

"I like reading of course, and listening to music, walking, watching T.V."I replied with furrowed eyebrows."What's a T.V.?"Malfoy asked me which caused Raven to hit him upside the head.

"Correction, what is a T.V., Draco"Raven raised an eyebrow at him, and Malfoy nodded, "Sorry sir".Oh, so Raven gets to tell Malfoy what to do, eh?Brownie point for him.

"A T.V. is a muggle thing, you can watch moving pictures, listen to sounds..."I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.La dee dah.

"Oh, indeed...Do you have a favorite book _ma petite_?"Raven asked me with a slight smirk.I scowled.

"Yes, it is called, The Notebook, and do'nt call me that"I had the sudden urge to kick him in the balls.Oh how that would be so much fun.Yes, of course.

I felt a sudden gust of wind, even though I knew no door or windows were open.I felt a finger slide under my chin lifting it up, and I found myself staring up into the beautiful blue eyes of Raven, in which held many different secrets in them all at once.He lifted me up softly with just his finger under my chin, and I stood in front of him, feeling very short at the moment.He bent down and whispered into my ear, "Je te bois des yeux".What was that suppose to mean?

I blinked quite a few times before he moved away from me and stood behind the couch, palms resting against it and leaning over Malfoy.I faced them silently..

"You know, I still do not get the point of the T.V...."Malfoy said breaking the silence.I blinked again.

"I can show you two..."I said, and then caught myself there.I just invited them into my room.To watch T.V.Holy hell I was losing it.Dammit...Oh well, what harm can they do?Plenty.

"Really?"Raven asked me in an amused tone.He liked the thought of going into my room.Oh lovely...

"Y-yes"I stuttered.Oh great.Now I am stuttering?What next?I did'nt want to know."Good good.Where to?"Raven smirked as if knowing where.Goody.

"In my on"I walked away from them towards my room in a surprising swift movement.Yes, I did'nt fall or stumble.More brownie points to give out to myself!!

Raven and Malfoy were suddenly next to me as I opened the door.Creepy, but atleast they were'nt being lazy about it.I am an impatient person of course.

I walked in and they followed after me.Malfoy holding a bored expression and Raven looking intrigued.Is he always this amused?Probably.

"Okay..."I sat in front of the cabinet that held DVD's, VCR's, and such, then began to look through movies."We should watch a DVD.Those are always better.How about we each pick out three.Whichever ones interest us the most, and then we pick out one out of each three.That way we have three movies to watch tonight"I raised an eyebrow and they both nodded.Goody.

I showed them what DVD's looked like and then we began to pick out our choices.I already knew what I was picking.

By the time we were done, I had, Labyrinth, Kate and Leopald, and A Cinderella Story.Raven had chosen, Underworld, Bruce Almighty, and Peter Pan.Malfoy picked out, The Butterfly Effect, My Cousin Vinny, and Mean Girls.All great choices.How were we going to choose?Guess we'll find out.

"Well, I know I choose Kate and Leopald.How about you two?"I nodded at them."I choose Peter Pan"Raven smirked at me."I guess I shall pick...The Butterfly Effect.Seems good"Malfoy shrugged.I stood up with the three movies in my hands."What one to watch first?"I raised an eyebrow.

"You choose _ma petite_.It is your room of course"Raven stood up dragging Malfoy behind him.In which they both sat on my bed.Raven leaning back onto his elbows, as if inviting me to something, and Malfoy sitting indian style, as if he were a child.Oh great.What have I gotten myself into?

"Well, I say Peter Pan, then Kate and Leopald, and last we can watch The Butterfly Effect"I shrugged waiting for them to answer.

"How come mine has to go laaaast!!??"Malfoy whined and pouted.Raven looked at him in disgust."That is a great.Let us start"Raven encouraged me."Oh you are just happy because your thing goes first!!"Malfoy shouted at him and I turned around putting Peter Pan into the player.Going to be an interestng night.Lovely.

"Shutup you two.Im about to start the movie"I plopped down in between them and they immediately shutup."Do you not want to get into something more comfortable Hermione?Your clothing is not what you want to sleep in is it?"Raven smirked and tugged at my black t-shirt.Oh great.

"I am perfectly comfortable in this clothing and no one said I was going to fall asleep"I scowled at him.Such a little perv.

"Come now _ma petite_.Why not atleast change out of those pants?Something more comfortable for you.I do not want to have to change you myself later if you do fall asleep"He grinned with a little twinkle in his eye.What is he, Dumbledores son?Oh please...

"Will it get you to shutup and leave me the hell alone and to stop acting like Dumbledore?"I blurted, he laughed.It was music to my ears.It made me want to smile and lift all my worries away.No no no.Whatever his problems were, are'nt going to get to me.

"Yes I shall leave you alone.But I do not know about acting like Albus.I never recognized that _ma petite_"he smirked and sat up his fingers brushing my knee.I glared.

"Fine.Be right back"I walked into my closet pulling out a black tank-top, and black pajama bottoms and closed the door.Might as well change in there.

I took off my t-shirt, and jeans, then I changed my panties and took off my bra.Finally I slipped into the pajama bottoms and tank-top.I felt a little better.Hmmm.Maybe Raven _was _right.In a pervy kind of way.

I came out of the closet and plopped back down on the bed.Raven looked disappointed as he stared at my pants, but Malfoy smirked at my tank-top.I wanted to cry as I pressed play on the remote control.Cheese please.

**As you can see, Im being nice and putting a lot of chapters.Read and review!Luv you guys! 3**


	8. Dreaming of You

**Disclaimer: Who became part of the media and said it was me!?I DID I DID!Who came across fanfiction and shipped it out to sea!?No one**

Chapter eight: Dreaming of You

I don't know why, but I guess I did fall asleep while watching one of the movies with them. Before I knew it I was in a deep sleep, my mind full of many things I could barely register. At first, I found myself dreaming about Ron being chased by a giant spider inside of his dorm. But after that... I was dreaming something different. Way different.

_I wandered through a graveyard. Yes, a graveyard. I usually liked graveyards, but this one, just didn't seem right. I was also wearing a long white dress, with no shoes. I felt extremely uncomfortable walking on the hard ground._

_I stopped in front of a drab, and decrepit tree. It had not one single leaf apon it. It looked like a very cool tree, just...I wasn't liking the feeling it was giving me. As if every part inside of me turned into a dead...thing. Or as if I'd never be happy again. The tree was reminding me strongly of a dementor. I moved away from it and stopped in front of a headstone. In which it read in a very un-impeccable way : _

_**Raven Keitaro**_

_**December 9th, 1801- December 9th, 1823**_

_**Beloved son, grandson, and husband**_

_I jumped a little and then bent down to look at it closer. Is this the Raven that has come to teach at Hogwarts? I think it was. But it can't be. This Raven is...dead, and he died a long time ago. I found it ironic he died on his birthday. Maybe it was just a coincidence? I wasn't sure, but I continued my journey through the graveyard._

_As I felt my feet hit a hard rock I leaped up holding my foot in pain. But wait, dreams can't hurt you?Right...Ri-ight._

_I stopped clutching my foot and looked down at the next headstone, which read in gold inscriptions:_

_**Areana Hermione Deiance-Keitaro**_

_**September 19th, 1802- December 9th, 1823**_

_**Beloved daughter, granddaughter, and wife**_

_I leaped backwards and felt my shoulder hit a headstone. That hurt, but I went into shock then. My name was the girls middle name. It was so weird. It can't be me. I knew that. For I was still alive, and I was not born in 1802. But the birthday was the same..., and the middle name. This was Raven Keitaro's wife? How odd...They died on the same night. Together, maybe? This was just getting too weird for me, so I stood up peering into the darkness, trying to find a way out. It was hard, for fog was blocking me from seeing barely anything now, along with the darkness. I looked up at the sky and saw the moon being covered with dark, and piteous clouds. I wasn't liking this. Not one bit._

_I stepped over headstones and rocks, trying to find my way out of here, before something bad happened. But then I heard some sort of...lamentational sound coming from my right. I immediately thought someone was in trouble, or some sort of animal, and I ran in that direction, in an urge to come to their aid._

_There was some sort of cave, when I stopped. I wandered over to it, curious to see what was held inside of it.Then I heard a scream full of rancor coming from inside. "**You filthy little mudblood! Tell me, where is the one we seak!?**" a voice shouted, and it sounded awfully familiar._

_"**Go find him yourself, bastard! I won't say a thing, I shall tell you nothing!** " another voice kicked in with a saucy attitude. It sounded like a girl. Who also, seemed to sound familiar. Why is everyone so familiar in dreams, yet you cannot decipher who they are? Indeed._

_It was silent at first, until a loud and painful slap was heard. I was guessing the mudblood-hater had slapped the girl. This was not your ordinary bicker. I had to interfer and get the girl out, before something very bad happened. Very bad indeed._

_I ran into the cave, my feet kicking the dust in back of me. I ran around corners with many dark shadows, and could not find the ones I needed to. But, finally, after much running. I found a circle, big enough for a small person like me to fit through, and walked over to it peering around the edge. I then saw three figures. One on the ground cursing, the other two standing, hovering above her. One of them moved away, and I noticed the girl on the ground at once. **It was me!**_

_I wasn't getting what was going on, and was about to scream in frusteration, until the tallest figure above her, turned around. I recognized him as once. It was Voldemort. Oh great...I was in the hands of Voldemort.Well, sort of._

_I assumed the other figure to be Wormtail, for their burly figure. I stepped backwards more into the shadows, for there were lights coming from the fire lighting my face with orange, red and yellow. I didn't want to be caught. I could make myself go mad. As if I were back in time...Or forward in time. Something like that. _

_I felt like slapping myself, when I remembered this was just a dream. But it felt so **real**. I hated it when dreams felt real. Because you can't tell if you're really dying or not. You can't tell if you're really kissing the guy you like or not. You just can't tell because it feels too real to be able to tell. But when you wake up, you come back to reality as well, and then you can tell._

_Someone was standing behind me, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood-on-end. I jumped and looked behind me. I was staring at a chest, of a man. I looked up into the eyes of Raven, but he wasn't really staring at me. I looked behind my shoulder, and saw he was staring at the other me. Didn't he know I was standing right in front of him? I waved my hand in front of his face, and he didn't even blink. He walked right through me, though. I mean that literally. He just walked right through me as if I were a...ghost?_

_He then proceeded and found he couldn't fit through the hole, and walked around the corner to the other opening. I just watched intently from the hole, waiting to see what happened next. I hoped Raven kicked Voldemorts, and Wormtails asses. Go get 'em Rae!!! If you do I give you brownie points!_

_I saw Raven tap Voldemorts shoulder, and that caused Voldemort to sort of jump, but not too much. This angered him I could tell, as he turned around with his glum face being hit with the flames of the room. "**Well, well, well...If it isn't little Raven. The one we seak. Looks like you have come to us, finally**" Voldemort smirked with an evil glitn just coming from his eye. Raven fumed, " **I did not come here for you, Laurence. I came for Areana**".I blinked.So that was Areana? How come she looked like me? I didn't know. But I also wanted to know why this Laurence guy looked like Voldemort. Kind of creepy once you thought about it. I didn't shiver._

_" **Oh I see. Still in love with your wife? You choose her over power? What an ignorant fool. It makes me want to giggle**" the guy named Laurence. I think I was going to start calling Voldemort giggles from now on. Made it more fun._

_"**I choose her over anything. Even life itself**"Raven bent down and picked up Areana in his arms, "**and I'd appreciate it if you apologized and left us alone. You do not need me for your reign in power"**_

_Giggles smirked and I could've sworn I saw his eye twitch, "**Oh come off it Keitaro, you are already dead. How can you choose her over life itself? No we will not leave you alone**"_

_"**Areana and I are both dead. We died for our own reasoning, yet we are still alive. Don't you see? See her wounds already healing? See her already becomming even more angry? We are immune to your little weapons and spells? We are immortal. You cannot hurt us. Just let us be**"Raven narrowed his eyes at Mr. Giggles, who only smirked more. "** Raven, Raven, there is one way to get rid of both of you. Since you will not join me, I shall be rid of her, and make you suffer for the rest of your immortal life **" he laughed then, and Areana immediately floated into his arms, and her eyes closed. What was Laurence Giggles going to do to her? If she's immortal...Does that mean..._

_Laurence set her on the ground in which Raven made a break for her, but he was thrown back by some invisible force. "**Let her go!Damn you, let her go!**"Raven shouted continuing to try and break through the force."**It is time you learned a lesson, Raven. You should never defy me.**"Wormtails look-alike waddled over with a wooden stake, and a hammar in his hands. Laurence took them and pressed the stake to Areana's heart."**Anything you wish to say Raven?Before she is gone...forever**"Laurence's lips curled up into a form of a snake-like smile. "**Areana!!!Areana!!!**Je t'aime!**Pleae don't, Laurence!**" Raven shouted kicking at the force that held him from getting to Areana._

_"**Im afraid not, dear Raven. Say goodbye**"Laurence held the hammar into the air and swung it down forcefully onto the stake, which drove into Areana's heart, not even splattering blood. I winced, and frowned looking over at Raven who was on the floor sobbing. It is very hard to watch a man sob. But I held my ground. I wanted to **comfort **him._

_Raven then looked up with tear-stained eyes, and smiled at Laurence. Giggles looked confused. Hell, I think I looked confused too. "**What are you smiling at?**"Laurence questioned. "**You forgot one thing, Laurence. You didn't get rid of her soul. She'll always come back**"Raven then let out a little laugh and Laurence fumed and kicked Raven in the face, causing him to laugh more._

_I shook my head and started to turn around to head back out to the graveyard, when I heard a light wooshing sound. I faced them yet again, and saw coming from Areana's half-parted lips...A shadowy figure, it came flying through the hole, towards **me**._

_I let out a loud and peircing scream as it through in through my mouth.Then...I woke up._

I fumbled around in my bed sweating and leaping up. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my stomach and pull me back down. I turned to look over and saw Raven holding me, I looked on the other side of me, and there was Malfoy clutching my leg."WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed and turned to Raven and his eyes were wide open. Has he been awake the whole time? I looked on the other side, and Malfoy was too. Weird..."Go back to sleep...Go back to sleep" Raven whispered into my ear, and I felt myself fall back into a deep, and dreamless sleep.Unintentionally of course...

**Wow, I love this chapter. Tell me what you think!Pretty long, eh? OK, read and review!!!!!!**


	9. Razorblade Kiss

**Disclaimer: conducts Hedwigs theme**

**Reviewers:**

**noonespecial---Why thankyou!!!**

**Pure Blooded Slytherin---Hehehe.Thankyou for the review!Glad you like it, yes Ive got up to Chapter 10 done now but you have to wait like everyone else now!Boowahaha:p**

**yasmine---Thankyou for the review!Yes yes, Im sorry I made you mad, I have 10 Chapters on it already. But you'll be reading them soon!I wont make everyone wait _too _long now.**

**dracomalfoysgirl1080---Hahaha.Glad you liked the last chapter. This one shall be fun!Hope you like it. Keep reviewing!**

**kriCket x0---Yes yes, a little weird and confusing no? It shall all be explained. Lol, I wont leave that part unexplained. No worries. I hope you do write your dark fic. I love those kind too!, well Draco is sort of eh... he isn't exactly acting like a child just doing what Raven says, and thinks of Raven as his elder. You'll see more of Draco as an adult soon enough. He aint 12 no more!Booowahaha. Thanks for the review!!!**

**yellow2---But of course!, I do it all the time!**

Chapter Nine: Razorblade Kiss

The next day, I awoke remembering the dream, and I decided I was not going to voice it to Raven or anyone else...yet. I guess I just didn't think it was all too important, or just that maybe I didn't want to make Raven feel bad. Oh great, Im going soft. Goody.

We all three ate breakfast in the kitchen, deciding not to eat in the Great Hall, since classes didn't start until tomorrow. I had pancakes, and they had wine I was guessing. Or something else. I didn't want to ask so I kept my mouth shut.

I leaped up from the table and ran into my room, wanting to get ready to take a shower. I then grabbed a red halter-top, black jeans, and panties and a bra. I walked into the bathroom not noticing that Raven and Malfoy were gone from the table, and closed the door.

I took a moment to look at the bathroom for a minute, deciding it was pretty nice, and slipped out of the clothes I slepped in. A hot shower was in order!!!

I turned on the faucet and stepped in letting the warm water pour down my back, gliding down and around the tattoo that was inscripted apon me. How I loved the feeling of hot water on my skin. I hated cold showers. Make's me shiver just thinking about it.

After a while, I was so absorbed in my shower, I didn't even know that someone was in the bathroom with me, until I saw the shadow outside of the curtain. I squinted and poked my head out of the curtain to find, Malfoy staring back at me. "Why hello, Granger" he smirked at me with a raised eyebrow.

" What the hell!? Get out of here, Malfoy! Can't you see someone's using the shower!" I screamed back at him glaring. I really wish looks could kill. It would be so much better if they could.

In one swift movement he was in the shower, naked, with me. I gasped as I looked over and saw his clothes on the bathroom floor. What was he trying to do? Oh god, someone help me!

I stepped backwards, and he moved forwards placing one hand across my stomach and the other hand went to my head, in which a finger twirled around my hair. I tried stepping back again, which seemed to have intimidate him more, as he only moved closer, wrapping the hand that was on my stomach around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his manhood become more happier, as my nipples brushed against his chest. He smirked and bent his head down towards mine. I tried pulling away, but his lips met mine first.

He kissed me soft and gentle way, and I hadn't imagined it. What surprised me more, was when I started to kiss back. I actually was kissing Malfoy back. God please oh please, help me. He'll go blabbing all of this to all of the Slytherin house! I really didn't need it. Wait, why _is _he kissing me anyway? I see no reason for a pureblood to kiss a "filthy little mudblood."This just didn't seem too right.

As I was thinking all of this, I didn't take time to notice he had stopped kissing me. He was now staring down at me again, with a slight smile on his face. His finger-tip went under my chin and lifted it up. I wanted to tell him to go to hell, but I wasn't sure if I could now.

He bent his lips to my ear and whispered, "You have no idea how beautiful you are, do you?"I could feel his breath against my skin as he did this. I think I gasped, because I felt my mouth fall open, and I heard it. He then leaped out of the shower rather quick, threw on his clothes, and walked out of the bathroom without another word. I stood there, and continued my gaping.

But of course I had to slap myself out of it, and I shook my head. Fuck it. Draco Malfoy thinking Im beautiful? Puh-leeze, probably trying to hurt my feelings again. Well it isn't happening this time. Stupid Malfoy. I think I continued mumbling about it until I was dressed. I think...

**Ok, this chapter was rather...short. But we finally got some D/Hr lovey dovey!!! Oh and I have something to say about my last chapter. I forgot to tell you what Je t'aime meant!! :( Je t'aime means "I love you" in french. That is if you guys didn't know. I could just imagine everyone trying to look it up online, frantically searching. Oh well, mesa sorry! READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	10. Jealousy Is a Horrible Thing

**Disclaimer: practices with ouija boardWhere is Tom Felton!? oooh.Taking off his clothes to get in the shower. I see.**

**Reviews::**

**dracomalfoysgirl1080---Yes yes...You want Raven with her instead of Malfoy? O.o Well, you have no idea why Draco did that do you?Hm? EVERYONE IS LEFT IN SUSPENSE....Boowahaha.Lol...Thanks for the review!!!**

**Pure Blooded Slytherin--- Im evil, eh? I take that as a compliment... MWAHAHA...**

**Immaculate;Inanimate---I dunno whether to take your whole review as sarcastic or not. Hahaha, but I guess I won't. Thanks for reviewing!**

**dracosbabigirl--- Well, haha, thankyou for thinking it!Yes that is all that matters o.O**

Chapter 10: Jealousy Is a Horrible Thing

I hung out in my room reading, and catching up on a few things for basically the rest of the day. Before I knew it, the evening had hit, and I hear a soft knock on my door. Oh great, national wake up call? For the evening. Makes you wonder, huh?

"Come in" I said in an unenthusiastic voice, not bothering to look up from my book when the person stepped in. "Hello, _ma petite_ " I heard Raven's silky voice say to me and felt the bed sink as he sat at my feet. Lovely.

"What do you want?" I felt myself scowl at him and I moved my feet under me as if that would make me feel much better. It didn't.

"_Ma petite, ma petite. _Do I need a reason to come and visit a lovely woman such as yourself? Can I not just walk into your room, without knocking, and speak with you as if we have been friends for a long time?" he held a slight smile on his face and I cocked an eyebrow. "Alright, cut to the crap" I mumbled incoherently but I knew he heard it.

I heard him sigh a little, and could tell he was frusterated. What was running through Raven's mind? Maybe he was really a woman and was on his period. Naw.

"Hermione, Draco told me about earlier" he stared at me with an angelic face, no falters, and no emotion. I furrowed my eyebrows, and said, "Yeah, what of it?"

"I believe I just wanted you to know... That I did not like it" he tilted his head to the side giving me a soft look, and stood up. I just continued staring at him, trying my best to show no emotion. I don't think it was working because a slight smile slipped to his face. " Well, he is right about one thing, _ma petite_"he stared at me and bent down to whisper in my ear. "You are very beautiful" I gasped for the second time today. Why was everyone continuing to call me beautiful? I think if someone does it one more time I'll go nuts and shoot myself.

I felt his lips brush across my cheek and he turned around walking towards the door. I got to stare at his ass as he walked out. What? I must admit he does have a nice one. I let a smile play across my lips, and quickly slapped it away mumbling to myself.

His lips actually felt surprisingly warm. Here I thought they would be as cold as ice against my skin, with how pale he is. I guess I shouldn't take everyone for granted, should I?

At around ten at night, I lay in my bed listening to Edgewater, trying to clear my head, and it wasn't working. I kept hearing my heart beat in a very fast manner. Something interesting was going to happen tonight, and I definately didn't want to miss out on it.

I lifted half of my body up, swinging my legs over the bed, and stood up rather abruptly. So abruptly, I fell backwards onto my bed again. This was going to be a long ass night, if I couldn't get up properly.

I finally rolled off of the bed and fell to the ground, which didn't hurt _too _much. Walk much, Hermione? Naw...

There were noises coming from the common room and it sounded a lot like Raven's voice, but it was not silky and smooth like it usually was. Now it was a loud booming and spiteful voice. I wasn't liking it. Was Malfoy in trouble for what he did to me earlier? I didn't want him to get in trouble on my account. Wait a second, yes I did. He kissed me and I didn't want it! He deserves to be yelled at, no matter how much I liked the kiss.

"_Ma petite_, why not come out and join us? We know you are there, listening to us" cam Raven's now silky voice. I gasped. How the fucking hell did "they" know I was there? This just keeps getting better and better. Goody.

I opened the door slowly and poked my head out. "How did you know I was there?" I blinked and walked over to them as silently as possible.

"I know many things, _ma petite_"he smirked, and I replied scowling, "Evil son of a bitch". I walked over and sat next to Malfoy who was looking paler than usual. That was quite... weird.

"You have such a way with words, Hermione. No, I do not want you sitting next to Draco. Draco, sit on the floor, _now_". What he said to Malfoy was in a menacing tone and I think I paled quite a bit too... Just a bit, of course.

Raven sat next to me after Malfoy sat down on the floor. I blinked and moved as far away from him as possible. Which wasn't much of an improvement because it only amused him, and he moved even closer, practically on top of me.

"Now, doll, Draco and I have come to an agreement..."he moved his pale fingers to my exposed back in which I only had a tank-top on. I felt him tracing his fingers against my tattoo. I shivered involuntarily and turned to look at him with furrowed eyebrows. "What might this agreement be?" I could feel myself stuttering. Dammit.

"Draco is not allowed to touch you anymore. He is no longer allowed to be near you unless I am around too. Another thing, Hermione, you owe me a kiss like you gave Draco earlier" Raven moved his face close to mine and a smirk was playing across his lips again. Now what?

"EXCUSE ME?! I owe you nothing of the sort! I didn't even want to kiss him! He kissed me! I will _not _kiss you just because your a jealous bloke!" I was screaming at him, which, to my surprise amused him more. Is he ever not amused? He's either amused, or he's angry. Which one do I perfer?

"Yes, but you did kiss back Granger, no doubt there" Malfoy. grinned up at me and I saw anger flash in Raven's eyes as he turned to look at Malfoy.

"_Silence_!" he shouted and kicked Malfoy in the stomach, causing him to groan in pain. "Now wait just a minute here. There was no need for you to kick him like that! He only made a comment" I glared at Raven and stood up, him following suite.

In one swift moment, Raven was standing up, right in front of me, his finger under my chin, gently. "I lost you once, and I will never lose you again" he then placed a gentle kiss against my lips. "Just a kiss, _ma petite_. Am I that repulsive to you?" his head tilted to the side slightly, bringing on an image of a sad puppy. No, not a puppy, a wolf. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as he moved away from me, turning on his heel, and off to his room he went.

Did I just hurt his feelings? Wait...lost me once? Was he speaking of my dream? Holy shit!

**Wow guys! The long awaited 10th chapter...Gheeez...Im so mean...Yes yes...I have I believe 15 chapters done now, but I am currently on writers block and I just couldn't bring myself to update. But now I am because I can't be that mean. Anways, I hope you like this chapter!Read and Review!Plz kthx!Lov yas!**


	11. Snore, Sizzle, Scortch

**Disclaimer: Oh yes, I just purchased Harry Potter from the store...Yup...that's right...Lol**

**Reviewers:**

**dracosbabigirl-I am glad you are liking it!I shall try and update more often!**

Chapter 11: Snore, sizzle, scortch

I woke up in the morning at around six, and decided to start getting ready for classes. Oh how lovely. Just what I needed so early in the morning. Yes, indeed, we were having Potions with the Slytherins. Goody for me.

I took a quick shower and decided to dress inside of my room with everything locked. I just didn't trust the bathroom all too much anymore. I even tried to hurry with my shower. It gets really annoying when you practically live with two men. Oh excuse me...A psycho man, and a psycho boy. My apologies.

I walked over to my dresser and picked out my uniform. I wish we could wear public clothes, but no, we had to wear stupid uniforms. Oh well, atleast I was seeing Ron and Harry today. Perhaps maybe even Ginny. Haven't spoken with her in a while. I really do need to get out more.

As soon as I was finished slipping on my uniform, which fit perfectly around me now, I walked over to my mirror to observe what I looked like at the moment.

My dark hair was falling back into curls, my eyes looked like they had lost a lot of sleep, I was pale, and I looked like I hadn't ate in a while. All the more need for having breakfast, am I right?

I grabbed my bag full of books and headed out the door. I didn't even notice Raven lounging on the couch, until he spoke.

"_Ma petite_, where are you headed to in such a hurry"his voice sounded amused. I turned to look at him, scowling. "That is none of your business. You better hurry along too, don't want to be late for class. That would make an extremely bad impression on all the little kiddo's"I gave him a slight smirk and stepped out of the portrait hole leaving him to still have that amused look on his face. It was beginning to irk me to no end.

After a while I finally got to the Great Hall doors. I suddenly felt at home again, and couldn't wait to start class. I could feel the old Hermione slipping right through me, and I quickly slapped it backward.

I entered the Great Hall, and my eyes scanned the Gryffindor table. I soon found what I was looking for.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all seated next to eachother, but there was an empty seat next to Ron. I wanted to assume it was for me, but knowing them lately, it might not have been for me. But it was. Goody.

They looked up from their plates and all three sets of eyes fell on me, and their hands motioned me forward. Yup, the seat was for me.

I walked over slowly and stared straight ahead, making my turn, and I found myself standing next to them. My eyes peering down. "Hello Ron, Harry, Ginny" I said calmly, with their cheerful grins still plastered onto their faces.

"Hey 'Mione! Here, we saved a seat for you, haven't seen you since the feast. We were all missing you. "Ginny said smiling and I couldn't help but smile back sitting next to Ron. "Thankyou guys. I appreciate it. Sorry I haven't been able to come and visit you three and everyone else in Gryffindor for a while. There were a few..."I trailed off, my smile slipping from my face as I pondered a word. I let my eyes look up at the staff-table, and they fell silently on Raven who had just sat down next to Dumbledore. "...Setbacks"I finished, and Raven turned his eyes slowly to me, with a mocking look among them. Had he heard what I said?

"Oh it's alright Herm's. We get to be in class together all day" Harry gave me a reasurring smile his eyes swimming with a lot of jubilant colour. "I told you not to call me that..."I mumbled, and he just shrugged looking bashful.

Soon, the bell had rung, and we all grabbed our bags to head out of the Great Hall doors, for our first class of the year. Oh how we were definately going to enjoy this.

Harry, Ron, and I, all linked arms and began to walk down the hallway together proceeding towards the dungeons. Might as well stick together as friends if we were going down there, right? Ri-ight.

We entered Snape's classroom and chose three seats next to eachother in the back. The less Snape sees of us, the less we see of him. That is what usually works...

A door slammed in the distance, and in came Snape. His cloak billowing behind him like a cape, his greasy hair flapping against his sticky, oily, and large ears. His overly-greased, and shined boots clicking against the floor. Gotta love him.

"Now, settle down students. Settle down. It is time to begin a new lesson, a new year. Hopefully, some of your attitudes have changed over the summer, and we might actually get something out of all of you. Again, hope isn't something to live apon" his voice drawed throughout the whole classroom. The only ones that didn't get shivers down their spine, were Hermione, Draco, and Harry.

"We are going to be having a little experiment. You will have partners and I will be choosing. But, before I tell you your partners, I must indeed explain what is to be done. Although I am sure most of you will not listen, and will end up with a T anyway. This is your N.E.W.T.s year and I believe that the majority of you, are going to screw it up" he turned on his heel suddenly to stare at us, and the class was deathly quiet. I very much wanted to roll my eyes and say"Get on with it already"

"As I have said, I am going to be splitting you into partners, and you will be receiving seperate parchments for the ingredients of your potion. You will be working together to take care of whatever animal your potion forms for the rest of the year. The instructions are on the parchment, the ingredients, and you will not find out what your animal is until it is done. By the end of the class period, I expect it to be done. If you mess it up, you will get a detention. These ingredients cost me a great deal of money. Do I make myself clear" his voice was tight and his eyes bore into us all. I yawned.

"The partners are as followed...Potter and Parkinson, Weasley and Goyle, Crabbe and Finnegan"the list continued to go on and I rested my head in the palm of my hand and began to stare off into space, when I felt a hand press down on my shoulder. I immediately whipped around to yell at them, when I realised it was only Malfoy. I did of course, still want to yell at him, but not because his hand was on my shoulder.

"Didn't you hear, Granger? Snape just said we were partners. Now get off your lazy arse and let's get to work" he giggled. I kid you not.

I inwardly groaned and got off my seat walking towards Snape, in which he handed me the parchment with the instructions. I could have sworn he gave me a weird look. Can you say, shiver?

I sat back down at a table in the corner with Malfoy. He had the cauldron and I had the parchment and the ingredients. We were all set to start. I believed it would come out well, considering we were both the smartest in our year. I was ahead of course.

"Okay, it reads here: 1 pint of gold, 2 gillyweed, 5 tsp of fairy dust, 2 lodestones, wait 2 minutes" Malfoy read off of the parchment and set it down. "Doesn't look too hard" he muttered and I just shrugged throwing in the pint of gold, in which the cauldron popped slightly.

After a while, we had the potion done, and all that was left, was to wait two minutes. So, that is exactly what we did. I sat back in my chair, and him in his own, and we stared. Then the cauldron began to sizzle and scortch. I heard Malfoy mumble something about"Is it suppose to do that"

Suddenly, a whisp of smoke enveloped around the cauldron sending some sort of object flying slowly upward. The whole class turned to stare in awe at what we had done. Snape was smiling calmly to himself, nodding his head slowly.

The smoke disappeared and I was staring into a bright blue wide-eyed beast. It was a wolf pup, staring at me and Malfoy like we were its parents. Uh-oh.

Snape practically ran over to us, clapping his hands. "Well done...Well done. You both have gotten the wolf, in which he is now a cub. It is your job to nurture him, and name him. Atleast someone didn't screw it up"Snape's eyes flickered to Nevel who had won a detention, for his cauldron exploded.

I stared at the cub in which he pawed at one of my curls in front of my face. It was rather...charming.

"So what you're saying is...That Granger and I have to watch over this thing for the rest of the school year"Malfoy raised an eyebrow at Snape, and I let the wolf-pup roll into my lap. I didn't pet it.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying. Oh, it seems that Potter and Parkinson have done it as well. Surprise, surprise"Snape quickly walked over towards Harry and Parkinson, in which they had a small cat. Interesting.

"Looks like we have a long year ahead of us, eh"Malfoy leaned across the table, staring at me, his shirt was un-tucked, and I saw it slip over to reveal a six-pack. Eep. Run, Hermione! Run!

"Indeed...So what are we going to name the little bugger"I tilted my head to the side and Malfoy shrugged. I scowled. Men were never good at picking names.

"Well, it is a boy, so let us name it...Dameon"I suggested and I saw Malfoy think it over, before he finally nodded. "Alright, Dameon it is then"the wolf-pup stared up happily at me. I guess that meant he liked the name. It meant Devil, after all...

**Okay, Chapter 11...My friend requested I post up another Chapter. So I didBecause I felt like being nice...So...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK 333**


	12. Close?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Potter...**

**Reviewers:**

**Moo-OH YES!Anita Blake series is mah favorite books!I fell in love with them!But of course he's based on Jean-Claude...I'd put a disclaimer for that up but I didn't think no one would even know what Anita Blake is...A lot havent until I mentioned it...But Im glad you noticed!Thankyou for the review!**

**Liz Felton-Glad you liked it!Don't worry Imma keep going!**

Chapter 12: Close?

The rest of the day was a complete blurr. We all went to our classes, and to lunch, by the end of the day, it was time for DADA. I was dreading the thought. A whole class with Raven, and worse, the class was with the Slytherin's also. This day just keeps getting better and better.

I was the only one who wasn't excited about going to his class. Ron, and Harry had went on and on about it all day. It was getting to my last nerve. I don't think you'd want to hear about him all day, would you? Don't answer that.

I soon entered the DADA class with Harry and Ron, to find Raven already there, sitting at his desk calmly. We were the first ones there thanks to Harry who insisted we go early and get there as quickly as possible. So, he just sat there, and observed us, as we sat down in our proper seats. Right next to eachother of course.

"Hello Hermione, Harry, Ron" Raven nodded his head at us politely and we all nodded back. Maybe he was trying to be a civilised human-being for once? Naw.

I took this time to look around the classroom. Almost everything was black and white. When I say everything, I mean everything. Even Raven's attire matched the decor. He was wearing, a white frilly 1600's top, black leather tight-fitting pants, and black boots that came up to his knees. Gotta love the leather. Ri-ight.

Soon, the rest of the class had entered, leaving Malfoy and his goonies at the front of the class. We were right behind them. Oh how lovely.

Raven stepped out from behind his desk in a swift movement, and began walking around the class, his eyes scanning us all, but never moving. He was observing us. Perhaps choosing who to pick on first?

"Alright, please, none of this Mr kind of stuff around me. I cannot stand it. Just call me Raven. I am your new DADA teacher. As Albus has told me, it is your N.E.W.T.s year, and I expect you to do your best. I certainly hope you all do. Now, it appears your last Professor, has taught you a bit more about werewolves, some about wereleopards, wererats, and so forth. I am here to teach you a bit more higher standards. Now, for today, we are going to get to know eachother, and then tomorrow, we shall begin our lessons. I cannot teach unless I know you, of course." he had stopped right in front of me, and his words were silky smooth, eyes held no emotion, yet he had an amused smile on his face. I scowled.

The class had his complete attention. Malfoy was examining his nails though, but I knew he was listening. Had to keep up the perfect little Malfoy act, eh?

"Now, let us begin. I will start, here, with Draco"Raven was suddenly standing in front of Malfoy his palms pressed against the desk, leaning slightly over, his face very much close to Malfoys. Will the real Malfoy, please stand up?(A.N. Love that qoute!)

"Draco, please stand up, and address your class. State your full name, where you were born, your favorite animal, and who are you closest to among your peers in this classroom, and why. After Draco, the rest of the room shall go, with the same questions. _Ma petite_, please refrain from falling asleep. Yes, I saw your eyes closing"Raven said without looking at me, as he moved like a cat, over to stand by his desk. Goody.

Malfoy sighed and lifted his body up slowly from his seat, standing up straight. Good man.

"My full name is Draconius Lucifer Malfoy, I was born in London, England, my favorite animal is the dragon, and I am closest to..."he trailed off and looked among the classroom, his eyes trying to find someone he was close to. Perhaps he had no one to be close to?

His eyes finally landed on me, and he turned his face upward so he could stare at the class again. "Granger is who I am closest to in the class." he nodded and I heard every single person, besides Raven, and Malfoy gasp. I even gasped.

Raven looked amused, as the lower-half of his body leaned backward against his desk. "Why is that Draco" he said his voice held no sign of amusement, only a tight sounding malice trying to hold back. Was he angry now?

"Because, well, I was always teasing her before, and called her names like, Mudblood, but she's one of the only people I actually spend time trying to hurt. Which leads her to being closest to me. Because I always have something to say about her. Could be good, or bad. It may seem bad all the time, but there could be hidden meanings. If I call her a Mudblood, perhaps...If I tasted her blood, I'd get a better point of view of what her blood is really like"I looked in his eyes, and I could have sworn I saw hunger flash before them. The class squirmed in their seats at the mention of blood. Raven's eyes looked menacing, but he kept calm. Can't lash out at anyone in front of the other little kiddos, now can we?

"Very...good, Draco. Now, Vincent, you next"It went around the whole entire class. When I went, Raven was glad I didn't say Malfoy when asked who I was closest too in the classroom. I said two people, Harry and Ron, of course. Who else? Malfoy's eyes held sadness in them, when I looked at him at the end of the period. It was finally time to go. Oh I could not wait to get out of here, and set off to the Gryffindor common room. I was planning to pick up Ginny and bring her over for a little...spend over?

"_Ma petite_, if you would be so kind, as to, stay behind. I have a matter I wish to discuss with you"Raven said softly without looking up from his desk. What now?

I looked at Ron and Harry who stood by the door waiting for me. No use in having them wait, it might take a while. "You guys go on without me. I'll be up to the common room later" I said and Harry gave me a questioning look. I knew what the question was. Why was Raven calling me, _ma petite_?Indeed. I mouthed"I'll tell you later" and they quickly exited the door. Great. Left alone with the psycho man.

"Has Draco done anything to you"he got right to the point. I like it when people do that. Enough small talk just get to it already!

"No, besides that kiss, nothing else"I raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded. "Alright, _ma petite_, you may go. Have fun with your friends." his voice sounded tired, and he looked extremely pale tonight. I wondered what was up. I just had to ask.

"Are you sick"I crossed my arms over my chest and he looked up at me. He stared at me for quite a while, before licking his lips, almost sensously, and shaking his head no. "Whatever gave you that idea, _ma petite_"he asked then suddenly had a _real _amused smile on his face. "Considered of my well-being"he tilted his head to the side, hair falling slightly against his cheek. He looked extremely scrumptious. Ugh. Run away!

"No, you just look pale"I shrugged and quickly ran out of the class room. Leaving him behind, laughing at me. I hate being laughed at.

**Well, this chapter was surprisingly short and I thought it to be quite rushed. What did you all think of it? I hope you liked it...Not my favorite chapter, but yes...A chapter...READ AND REVIEW PLEASE 3 Love ya!**


	13. Authors Note

A.N.

Hello all,

I would like to apologize for not updating in a very very VERY long time. But my computer got taken away for a while, and now it is unfockerized...I will be posting chapters up very soon...So please don't stop reading! Expect a few chapters up in the next two weeks! Do NOT worry you WILL get to finish reading the story! Again, I am sorry :( 333

Love much,

NikolaosDhampir(Areana D. Riddle)


	14. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: No…I don't own Harry Potter, but I' am currently working on owning Daniel Radcliffe…:)**

**A/N: Okay GUYS! I' am back in town…Are you ready kids! Aye aye Captain! I can't HEAR you? AYE AYE CAPTAIN! Ohhh…Who lives in Hogwarts with the big hitting tree…HARRY POTTER…Who lives with a Slytherin, his great enemy! HARRY POTTER! Okay I'm done now…Time for me to answer some reviews…If I missed you…Uhmmm…Lol…Sorry, but my computer had been fockerized and it was probably sent to me old e-mail and I didn't get it…Anyway…Happy reading!**

**Reviewers:**

**SweetPea730: Yes this is an actual Draco/Hermione fic, but there is some Raven/Hermione in it too. Really confusing huh? But it will end up Draco/Hermione ONLY soon...I mean just because Hermione is well, uhm, "Raven's wife" doesn't mean she actually IS "Raven's wife" Lol...Sorry if this is really confusing you, but it will get better soon! But, yes this WILL be Draco/Hermione because truthfully I like ONLY D/Hr too, but sometimes I need a little bit something different, just to keep it interesting...:) Thankyou for reviewing and yes I like Hermione darker, and the not so perfect Golden Trio! Hope to hear from you again!**

**Draco's Siriusly Lupin: Haha... Thankyou. I am very glad to know that you were reading my story while ditching class...:) I do it too...Hahaha. Yes SEE...I am updating NOW...Thankyou for the review, and hope you continue reading!**

**Wolfie-chan18: Of course I am continuing to write!I have all of Spring Break! Thankyou for the review! **

**SpikesDreamer: Wow...You observe really well and I'm glad! Thankyou, I am glad it is giving someone the creeps ;) Yes, Raven is now one of my own new favorite characters...He is a bit mysterious, don't ya think? I wouldn't call him a bad person, but he isn't really good either. Yes, Raven and Draco ARE Vampires, and I dunno about biting Hermione...You shall see what happens...;) Dumbledore, knowing him, how he trusts Snape, trusts Raven too. He has his own reasons for trusting Raven. I mean they are old friends, and you shall see more reasons why he trusts Raven, and why Raven trusts him! Dumbledore does know yes, what is happening with Hermione. I mean he knows everything! But, they all have a little plan for Hermione, and she's basically oblivious to it! Thankyou for the review, hope to hear from you again:)**

**pussycat06: Yes, you shall see what happens next in this chapter. Thankyou for the review, and hope you continue reading!**

**moo: I know it has been forever and I am sorry dear! I' am updating now and I hope you continue reading!**

**devilzangel69: Thankyou for the review and yes I' am updating now, so no more waiting!**

**zafr0: Thankyou for observing the story well! I' am sorry for the grammar errors, I will watch that better next time. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue reading!(They are vampires, you are correct!)**

**Pure Blooded Slytherin: STORY UPDATED AGAIN!FINALLY! Lol...Thanks for the review!**

**dracosbabigirl: Yes! I will try for longer! Thankyou for the review! Hope you continue reading!**

**Blair A.: Thankyou!Continuing right now!**

**If I missed any of you thankyou for the reviews and PLEASE continue reading:)**

Chapter 13: Surprise, surprise

It was dinner time, and I had a giant knot in the pit of my stomach. Something weird was going to happen tonight, and I was not liking it at all.

I let my feet carry me into the Great Hall, very slowly. I felt like as if my whole body was aching for some reason, and I was just not in the mood for food. I was rarely ever in a mood for food. I felt someone brush past me, no, practically run into me, and looked up the tell them off when I saw it was Pansy Parkinson. "Watch where you're going Mudblood!" she screetched and I wrinkled my nose at her.

"You're boring. Think of something different, please, okay, thanks!" I waved my hand at her and continued on my merry way towards the Gryffindor table. Goody.

"Hey 'Mione!" I heard someone shout, and looked up, since I was looking at my feet while I walked, to find Ron waving at me. Oh god have mercy on his poor soul. Please stop waving at me. Someone might see.

"Hi." I said in a bored voice, and sat down next to Harry, and in front of Ron. They both gave me weird looks and shrugged their shoulders, continuing to shove food in their faces and talk about Quidditch. I took a few bites of my steak and that was it for me. "_Ma petite_. You need to eat more than that, you look absolutely famished!" said a worried voice behind me and I didn't have to play 'guess who'.

"Raven's right 'Mione...You need to eat more, like me and Harry!" Ron beamed and I rolled my eyes. "Harry and _I_, Ron, Harry and _I_!" I corrected his grammar and he looked confused. "No, me and Harry are the ones who eat more, not _you_ and Harry." I rolled my eyes yet again and gave up. He'd never understand.

"May I sit down?" Raven asked, and I didn't answer, so Harry answered for me. Dammit. I already knew his answer too. "Sure!" Harry replied smiling and scooted over, which left Raven in between us. I leaned backwards and glared at Harry, in which he raised his eyebrow at me and Ron mouthed to him, "What's her problem?"

"Don't you want to eat up there, with the rest of the Professors?" I asked smiling the best sweet smile I could come up with. If being mean doesn't work, try flattery.

"No I would rather sit and eat with my students, and get to know them better. Plus, why observe you all from far away, when I can get a clearer...how do you say, point of view?" he smiled sweetly back at me, and it wasn't fake. Hmph.

"Hey guys, what is up?" said a highly too enthusiastic voice and we all turned to look at Draco Malfoy. Goody. We could have a dinner party now, and play dress up!

Neville, being on the other side of me, got pushed away by Draco's hands, and I was left in between two people, that I hated. Lovely...Just friggin lovely. Now, _this_ was a scene!

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"Ron spat at Malfoy in which he got a calm answer. "Just sitting with my friends. Is that a crime amongst people now?" he wrapped his arm around me and I could feel Raven tensing up on the other side, his face going utterly blank.

"Get your hands off her!"Harry yelled and then Raven scrunched up his face and turned to glare at Malfoy. "Draco, please remove your hands off of Hermione, she does not seem to be liking it, nor are her friends, so if you would remove your hand nicely, you will not receive a detention." Raven said these words very low, but all of The Great Hall, managed to hear him. I could feel my pulse racing upward.

Malfoy stared at Raven, giving him questioning looks, but removed his hand slowly, and surprisingly, in a very nice manner. I felt the knot in my stomach become less tighter. Yippee.

I glanced at Malfoy, and he seemed very confused, as he stood up from the Gryffindor table, and walked over towards his own. Everyone in the Great Hall began to clap, and stood up, praising Raven. Well, everyone, except Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Bullstrode, Parkinson, and all of the Professors. Very, interesting.

I felt myself standing up, not being able to take all of the noise, and ran out of the Great Hall, wanting to just get to my room, do my homework, and finish for the rest of the night.

Someone grabbed my hand and pulled me into a dark corner, when I was almost to the portrait. Why me?

I looked up, into the darkness, seeing no one, but I knew they were there. I mean, how could I not? They _were_ holding my hand. "_Ma petite_, it is me. Please forgive Draco for being rude earlier. I apologize. Forgive me too." I heard Raven's voice whisper. How could I not know, that it was him? Losing my touch?Naw.

"How did you get here so quickly, and before me?"I asked into the dark and cold air. I could tell he was smiling. "I have my ways." he returned his answer and I tried to get out of his grasp.

"No, please, stay with me." he said in a low, yet pleading voice. I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head trying to get away again."I can't, I have a lot of h-homework to do, and I just want to rest" I felt myself stutter. Damn.

"Forget the homework, and just stay with me for a few minutes. Please, _ma petite_." his voice sounded so lonely, like a lost child at the fair. I shook my head no again and tried to get free yet again. I did not want to be here.

"Ahem, you know, Raven, you should really move your hands off of Hermione, she does not seem to be liking it, and I am sure her friends would not like it either, if they were here, so if you would remove your hands nicely, and let her go, then maybe I will not have to kick your ass." I heard a bitter sweet voice drawl from behind, and turned around to see the outline of Malfoy. Even in the dark, his platinum blond hair gleamed like moonlight, and his silver orbs, were like metal. Yay! I am saved! For now...

"How dare you defy your master!" Raven's voice was so loud it echoed against the walls of the castle, and held nothing but anger, as he let go of me and stepped out of the dark corner, Malfoy continuing to stand his ground.

I wasn't really understanding master again, but stepped out of the corner and looked at both of them. They both looked like boiling hot water. Or worse.

"I will not let her be taken by you, _master_. She does not want you."Malfoy's voice was seething, and if looks could kill, well, you already know that line, don't you?

Raven's laughter filled the air, and made me shiver with goosebumps. Though the laughter was amused, it was still bitter. "Oh, dear Draco, you make it sound like she actually wants _you_." Raven rolled his eyes and I took a step closer to them carefully.

I looked at Malfoy, and his eyes, were turning red, and his teeth were getting..._bigger_. What the fuck was going on here? Night of the living dead?

Maybe they heard me gasp, because they both turned to look at me, as if they forgot I was there. I believe they did forget, because they had surprised faces, and Malfoy's had gone back to normal.

I took off at a very fast run, and was now in front of the portrait of the man called, Richard. "Pyro!" I shouted at him, and the portrait swung open, in which I ran even more fast into my room, put a spell on the door, to keep anyone from entering, and fell onto my bed, gasping for air, trying not to toss my cookies.

**Anyways, that was Chapter 13, and I hope you all liked it. Kind of short I know, but anyways. Keep reading and reviewing! Update soon!**


End file.
